The Magic of Innocence
by The Silver Eyed Wolf
Summary: Now a General, Allen is sent undercover with Kanda to infiltrate Hogwarts in search of innocence. But with magic involved it's never that simple. Warning: Yullen, swearing and some sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. A New Beginning

The Magic of Innocence

_Hi, this is Silver speaking. The idea for this story has been bugging me for a while and I've finally gotten it up but it comes with the warning that I have a lot of work and little free time so updates will be a rare and hopefully wonderful thing. Hope that doesn't put you off. _

_Warnings: Will eventually be Allen/Kanda, Yullen or whatever you call it. I'm rating it M mostly for Kanda's mouth but there may be some sexual content in later chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or -man. Ron would be dead if I did. _

_---_

The windswept over the graveyard carrying the broken sobs across it. A petite figure was kneeling before a grave their whole body trembling, one hand touching the name. "Cedric" There were more sobs. "Don't leave me Cedric."

"Perhaps I can help you, girl."

There was a rather round man standing just behind the gravestone smiling at her. She lifted her head letting matted hair fall from her hope filled eyes. "You can bring him back. He could be back, with me?"

Her hope filled voice made the Earl's grin even wider. "Of course my dear. All you need to do is say his name."

She didn't hesitate, didn't think about what she was doing.

"Cedric Diggory"

The strange metal doll screamed in pain as she stumbled back, staring wide eyed at the abomination in front of her.

"Now my pretty creation. Kill her and wear her skin."

The girls screams filled the air as the machine lunged forward. As the one she loved so much took her life. What no one heard were the cries of horror from the soul she chained inside the Earl's machine. The silent screams of the one forced to commit these acts with no will of their own.

---

Dumbledore hummed happily as he sorted through the small stack of CVs on his desk. He'd decided that with the announcement of Voldemorts return he should be taking more direct action to protect his students. He was starting an optional Self Defence class for all those 5th year and above.

He'd put an ad in the Daily Prophet but hadn't really expected any replies, after all there were very few wizards he knew Muggle style fighting, all relying far too heavily on their wands. He paused as he reread the information on one of the candidates.

Young, trained in both armed and unarmed combat and very experienced if he wasn't lying. He even had an apprentice who he'd asked to be placed in the seventh year. He was perfect. Selecting a lemon drop from his desk, he tipped the rest of the papers into the bin and started penning a letter to his new professor.

---

There was silence in the Black Order. A strange ghostly silence which usually signalled that all Exorcists were on missions, eerie enough for once they weren't. And it was all originating from Kumoi's office.

The newly appointed General Walker was looking at Kumoi with a look of shock and disgust. "You want us to do what?" Kumoi's eyes darted between him and an irritated Kanda.

"For Kanda to pose as a teacher and you his apprentice in a magical school we suspect is the location of Innocence, while protecting said school." He said nervously. "Here are your wands and books of spells you should know." He pointed at a large stack of books and made a break for it before his life was taken from him.

The silence was broken by the sounds of swords being drawn, Innocence activated and hot pursuit. It wasn't long until wails of pain resounded through the halls of the Black Order.

---

Harry glanced up at the ceiling, following the thumps over the roof of the carriage. It almost sounded like footsteps but he shook his head slightly wondering who the hell would be on the roof of a moving train. Professor Slughorn didn't seem in the least concerned so he let it drop and took a bite of his pheasant.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Slughorn frowned but bayed for them to enter. The door slid open to reveal a tall Japanese male in his early twenties. Harry frowned; he was too old to be a student and the air of authority similar to Snape. In fact if it wasn't for his heritage and the long black ponytail that was swishing behind him he could almost be Snapes brother, he even had the glare.

"You must be Professor Kanda." Slughorn declared in an overly jolly voice which had the newly identified Professor cringing. "It's wonderful to meet you. I couldn't find you earlier."

The Professors icy glare settled on Slughorn and Harry had the distinct feeling that there was dislike in it. "We only just arrived."

"And that must be your apprentice."

Harry was expecting a young child but instead there was a lanky late teen following just behind eyeing them all nervously. Now that he was pointed out he had to wonder how he'd missed the teen to start with, he was certainly unusual. If unusual was how to put it.

The teen white hair that would have brushed past his shoulder blades if it hadn't been tied in a low pony tail. He was so pale with such light silvery eyes that he could easily be some type of albino. In fact the only colour on his face was a thin pink scar going over his left eye and into his fringe. Harry forced down the urge to touch his own scar, wondering how the teen gained his.

The only similarity between the two appeared to be the coat they were wearing. A large black coat with a silver cross on one shoulder, it looked expensive.

The teen smiled at them all before sitting down next to his Master. Harry could see the others eyeing the pair with obvious interest. He wondered what the Professor would be teaching; after all he'd presumed Slughorn would be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts.

All too soon they were dismissed by Slughorn and he hurried back to get changed. This was news worthy of telling Ron and Hermione about. If they didn't already know, being Prefects and all, a small part of him added snidely.

---

Allen watched the first years with mild interest. He'd been herded in to this room to await the sorting with the other new students, which meant a bunch of eleven year olds. The gaggle of pre-teens would drive him insane if he didn't get out of there soon.

How could they be so immature and so thought less in a time of war. It was a good thing there were no akuma around or they'd all me dead. Allen sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what it was like to have no worries and troubles. For him to have never seen the true horrors of war and to just be a child after his childhood was cut so tragically short.

He had no more time to ponder it as a stern woman came in and lead them all into the main hall. While the others gasped at the sight of the magnificent illusion above their heads, Allen fought to suppress his cursed eye activating.

There were akuma in the room. It was to be expected with such a large gathering of people for here to be at least one, in fact it was rare for there not to be. Scanning the crowds surrounding him on the four long tables and one he presumed was for staff at the front, he identified them and signalled them to Kanda. Four level ones and a level two. Not too much to handle so they'd take them out tonight.

The woman that led them into the room was now putting a rather old decrepit looking hat on a stool. Allen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when it started to sing, even more so at its cliqued message of banding together.

The woman started to call out names and the first years each went forward putting it on their heads. It would then call out the house they were in. It seemed like an odd method of sorting students but with some of the rituals preformed by his colleagues he was hardly one to talk. Finally it was just him remaining.

The old man he presumed to be the Head teacher stood up. "Our final student is joining us in his Sixth Year, as part of his apprenticeship with our newly appointed Professor Kanda, who will run an optional Self Defence class optional for all Fifth years and above."

Muttering filled the hall and it's attention split between him and his fellow Exorcist so he put on his sweetest smile and stepped up to the front to try on the hat. It was only hovering over his head, an inch or so away with him holding it up when it made the decision.

"Slytherin"

The triumphant cries of the table on the left decked in green and silver directed him to where he was to go, as he glanced up at his frowning partner. From what he knew of his new house he'd need to be careful and watch his own back, at least he was sharing a set of rooms with Kanda and not them.

He settled himself towards the teacher's end of the table, listening absent mindedly to the conversation surrounding him vaguely recognising the boy who walked in late covered in blood. There were small interesting snippets of information, especially after the chaos that the Headmaster's next speech created. He saw nothing wrong with a teacher switching the subject that they taught but gathered that the one appointed was incredibly unpopular and was to be taking a well liked class.

He was slightly surprised when the speeches ended and vast quantities of food appeared on the table but thought very little of it as he dug in. They'd agreed that on a routine basis the young General would dine in their shared rooms to keep his huge appetite hidden. This night would be one of the few in front of others and he knew to restrain himself.

He finished eating and observed those surrounding him. He watched as students he would have thought as older bowed to the wishes of a blond boy slightly younger than himself. The boy caught him looking.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And you would be" The boy said haughtily.

"Allen Walker"

There was a pause. "Never heard of that name. Your parents are _our_ sort, aren't they?"

Allen shrugged, keeping his face blank. "I wouldn't know. They abandoned me. This is simply a name given by my deceased foster father."

The boy seemed to think this over and then shrug it off as acceptable before turning back to his meal. Allen however kept an eye on the boy, listening to his apparent escapades of attacking the boy who had walked in late. This one was a trouble maker.

---

It was late with the moonlight shining in glistening slats throughout the network of corridors when Kanda, closely followed by Allen, slipped out to stalk their final prey. The level ones had been easily dispatched, Allen had tracked them with his eye and they'd got rid of them in their sleep. The level two however was more of a problem.

It wasn't in its dormitory but roaming no doubt looking for unsuspecting victims. While Allen's eyes gave them the direction to the akuma it did nothing to help them navigate the shadowy maze of corridors. Kanda wanted to che but was growingly reluctant to attract his partners attention. Especially as he was having a hard time taking his eyes off the glowing apparition that seemed to replace the Moyashi every time the moonlight touched him.

His eyes traced the silver arch his neck created when he tipped his head a certain way. The way his white hair now freed from its prison trickled over the rippling of his back, clearly shown through the tight dress shirt adorning the teen's top half.

The teen had certainly changed over the previous two years. Having been assigned the title of general he seemed to only get increasingly powerful, Kanda even suspected he had developed his powers as the Fourteenth. He'd become so much more mature and he'd certainly developed in the looks front. There wasn't a female in the Order who hadn't mooned over him at least once. Kanda was so distracted he barely noticed in time that Allen had stopped.

There in the middle of the corridor, directly in front of them was a girl just stood there staring at them. She was a little younger than Allen with long black hair and a face that implied Chinese heritage. The girl started to walk towards them. Slow steady steps that wouldn't usually cause alarm but the whirring of Allen's eye spoke differently. This was an akuma. This was the level two.

Kanda drew Mugen with a slight clink of sliding metal, the girls eyes followed his movements. He didn't even notice Allen evoke, just the flash as white Crown Clown settled around his shoulders. The akuma moved forward shedding its skin as it charged at them revealing the hidden metal monstrosity.

There was never time for them to learn of its abilities. Kanda went in for the kill, sweeping Mugen at its side. A metallic hand blocked its path and he withdrew, stabbing forward with all his strength. This time there was nothing blocking his path. Allen had yanked the akuma's arms out of the way leaving its body vulnerable to his attack.

It was finished faster than he thought. Kanda couldn't help but marvel at Allen's strength in overpowering the akuma. He made it look so easy. Deep in thought he followed the enigmatic general down to the set of rooms they were sharing.

---

Opening his eyes Allen stared at the unfamiliar hanging above him. It was a dark blue with silver stars scattered over it. Most people would have panicked not knowing where they were but Allen was used to it. He had spend most of his youth on the street, then the circus, travelling with his master, on missions and most recently travelling as a General looking for Innocence. It had got to a point where he'd be more worried if it was a familiar sight as he opened his eyes.

Getting out of bed he glanced around at the room rubbing his Innocence laced arm and stretching. It was a decent sized room. The floors were a dark wood and the walls stone decorated by various tapestries and mirrors.

As he went about his morning exercised Allen glanced in the mirror. The shadow that had stalked him for years and represented the Noah within him was gone now. It was gone since they had finally finished merging giving him access to both the abilities of a Noah and Exorcist. Not that he could tell anyone. Neither side of the war would take that development well, and he was still under slight suspicion.

Finally dressed he exited his room entering a large common room that he was to share with Kanda. It was similarly decorated to his room with a large sofa facing a fire and a table located in between, one corner hosted a small dining table. . There were four doors off of it, one that Allen had entered through, one the room Kanda was staying in, one was a training room Kanda had requested and one to what he presumed was Kanda's room.

Presuming that Kanda was already in the training room Allen knew better than to disturb him. He may have held a higher rank but that wouldn't stop him getting beheaded. For his own safety he pulled over one of the wooden chairs pushed against the wall and got to his morning exercise.

The time seemed to pass quickly and it was almost dawn when he finally stopped and showered before sitting down at the table for breakfast. This had been part of the agreement to get Kanda to teach. They would both eat in their set of rooms and could order what they wanted.

Allen looked down at the piece of paper curiously. According to the Headmaster he could order anything he wanted. He just had to write it down and it would appear. He was however apprehensive but then it was magic. Cautiously he wrote down a small list and sat back.

It could have only been a minute before a large array of plates appeared in front of him all brimming over with the food he had ordered. A part of his brain wanted him to be suspicious of food that appeared out of thin air but his stomach, the main issue with having parasitic innocence, was having none of that over riding his brain instantly.

Kanda came in half way through his meal and sat down in front of him writing something down on the paper, then sat back to watch Allen eat with mild fascination. He should have been used to it by know but still it was a marvel to the imagination of where all that food went. A plate appeared on the table and Allen couldn't help but snort.

Typical Kanda had ordered soba, again. The amounts he ate could not be good for him and he certainly didn't get a balanced diet let alone a varied one. Kanda sent a glare in his direction and he hid behind his rapidly dwindling mound of food.

By the time they reached the Great Hall breakfast was nearly over and everyone seemed to be milling around holding pieces of the strange paper wizards called parchment. Allen assumed that it was their timetables and headed over to his house table leaving Kanda to fend for himself at the staff table.

A thin greasy haired man introduced himself as his Head of House and gave Allen his timetable with a curious gaze. He supposed it was to be expected. He was the new student and had come from a rather unusual educational background. Apprenticeship didn't appear to be common in the wizarding world. There would be lots of questions and he could only be thankful for his poker face, hopefully no one would see through the fabricated life he had created.

"You are Slytherin. No matter how things were done before with your Master I expect all of my students to be the best."

He replied with one of his overly sugary smiles. "Of course Sir."

"If you have problems, come to me."

With that the man spun on his heel and stalked away. Allen couldn't help but smile when he saw he wasn't the only one being harassed. A hawkish woman seemed to be quite attached to Kanda's side. He was biting the side of his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Kanda's predicament. It seemed the poor dear had an admirer.

Almost crackling with suppressed laughter Allen headed out in the direction he thought his first lesson was in. It was a shame that over the years his sense of direction hadn't improved.

_Poor Allen. Who will save him now?_

_Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to give me any criticism, I want to get your ideas on how to improve the story and develop it. _

_Bye,_

_Silver xxx _


	2. First Day

_I'm back again. Sorry it took so long but life is hectic with uni applications and practice papers (why we're starting them now when the exam is in Jan is a mystery to me)._

_You get the warning that Kanda's language is a little rough in this chapter, although better since I felt the need for censorship. It's also completely unbetaed. Unfortunately my usual critics are either not answering my messages or haven't seen/read -man. I will eventually tempt them back with jaffa cakes and updates._

---

Luck was on Allen's side, if only slightly. He'd read his timetable wrong and didn't have a lesson until second period. Which was a good thing, especially as he was absolutely lost. There wasn't even anyone around to ask and despite the years his sense of direction was absolutely nonexistent.

The sound of beating wings reached his eyes followed quickly by a feathery touch flitting past his ear and then a weight settling on his head. Reaching up he patted the golden golem that nestled itself in his snowy hair. It nipped at his hand affectionately and a soft smile slipped onto his lips.

"Which way Tim?"

The golem swished its fluffy tail in a neutral way.

"Guess we're both lost then."

Allen carried on wandering. He had to admit that the castle was beautiful, perhaps not as grand or homely as the cathedral the Black Orders home base, or central, resided in but it had its own charm. The stone hall ways were filled with exotic tapestries, moving suits of armour and chattering paintings, the like of which Allen had never encountered despite his wide spread travels. He'd even seen a ghost or two drift by which made a nice change to the souls he usually saw chained to the body of an akuma by their loved ones.

"Moyashi, what are you doing?"

Allen's head snapped round faster than would be possible for a normal human, slipping easily in an almost unnoticeable defensive stance. Kanda just stood behind him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. Allen couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Which way are the dungeons?"

Kanda didn't give a verbal answer but instead spun on his heel and headed in the opposite direction to where Allen had been going. Quickly glancing around the young General hurried after his supposed master. There wasn't really a need for words, the two of them had been working together long enough to no longer require them.

Over the years Kanda hadn't really changed. At most his features gained a slightly sharper look and his body finished fully maturing into the man he would always be. Allen had to admit though that his views of the temperamental samurai had altered drastically. He now seemed completely different from the teen threatened to cut him down outside of head quarters.

He now appreciated the muscular lithe body that prowled ahead of him. The long flowing raven hair that billowed behind him like a cloak of glistening silk. He held a grace that Allen couldn't help but envy. It was a warriors gait. Strong and predatorily like watching a panther stride forwards towards its prey.

His thoughts were knocked off of track as the silence slipped away.

"I'll give Tim a map so he can guide you from now."

Allen just nodded, not wanting the male in front of him to notice the slight rosy hue his cheeks had gained from his thoughts.

He wasn't as naive as he seemed. Having Cross as a Master for so many years tended to wipe out like innocence and his knowledge of Cross's extracurricular activities left no doubt in his mind. He was attracted to Kanda.

It didn't really surprise him either. Kanda had always been considered attractive but Allen's hormones hadn't kicked in enough for him to really notice. And the fact that he'd fallen for a guy wasn't either. His cheeks flushed a healthy crimson as some of his dreams floated to the forefront of his mind. Now he considered it, a surprising number _had_ contained Kanda despite the length of time since he had actually seen the other Exorcist.

By the time they reached the door he assumed was to his first class he'd managed to get his completion down to its normal paleness. There were three other student queued outside the door. One that was eyeing him nervously and two who were sniggering at something he expected was at his expense. They were all from the lion house he had observed that were rivals to his own serpent one.

Unknown emotions bubbled to the surface as he caught Kanda glaring at them and couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his lips before watching the samurai's retreating back. Allen was just glad he'd be back at the end of class to give Tim the maps and show him where to go.

---

Allen had to admit that the class was doing nothing for his nerves. His merge with the Fourteenth had opened up a natural tendency towards darkness, violence and a rather alarming amount of bloodlust. It certainly helped to explain the actions of his so called family.

The way the teacher, his Head of House, was talking about the dark arts. With a caressing, almost loving tone was calling forth all the parts of his Noah personality he tried so hard to suppress. Even the man's song was stirring those unwanted feelings within him.

The songs had taken a while to get used too. Everything had a song, objects had a simple melody based on its shape and what it was made of. People were a lot more complex. Each person had an individual song based on their personality, past and nature. He could use it to identify people or, as he thought with a shiver, control them. He could force them to bend to his will, do whatever he wanted, and they could do nothing about it. His power was absolute and inescapable.

Professor Snape's song was low and gothic sounding. It was filled with darkness and misdeeds with a wisp of light shining through and oh so delicious. By the time the class ended Allen was lad to escape the classroom. His control was slipping and a desire to see the glorious crimson liquid that flowed through his classmates veins spilt across the floor was becoming too much.

He staggered out before the rest of his class mates had made it out of their seats, rounded the corner and pressed his forehead against the cool stone wall. If every class was like that then he was going to have issues, he was just grateful that none of the physical changes wrought by his noah had appeared. It wasn't till he noticed an oddly calming song approaching that he remembered Kanda was meeting him.

The soft song, like lotus flowers dancing on a river, was a great contrast to his scowling outer appearance but Allen couldn't help but smile at the samurai as his control returned.

---

Kanda could tell there was something wrong with the moyashi but he couldn't tell what it was. He'd been leaning against the wall looking sick and then did a complete u turn and was smiling. Although he had to admit that whatever it was, it obviously hadn't affected his appetite as the mound of food quickly vanished.

Sighing he put it in a corner of his mind for investigation at a later time. It was time for his first lesson now. He supposed the only consolation was having Allen as an assistant. He wouldn't even have that for with the other two years.

Heading out of their chambers and out into the castle grounds he conjured the equipment he would be using. A few of the students who had finished lunch eyes him curiously, confused looks on their faces at the large balls and elevated rope he'd set up.

Glancing over at Allen he settled down to meditate. There was a ruffle of cloth and he didn't have to look to know who it was.

---

Half an hour passed in what seemed like minutes to the General and Apprentice. Distantly Allen heard the bell ringing to signal the end of lunch and the start of the lesson. With a gentle sigh he brought his mind and awareness back to his surroundings.

By now the grass around them was filled with his rather noisy year mates. It was an optional course so he was surprised by the sheer number of people there. From a cluster of giggling girls though he realised some of them weren't there for the class but the teacher. Mentally Allen chuckled wishing Kanda luck as he stood and joined his peers.

He recognised the blond boy from the feast the night before and memorised those surrounding him to work with later, having been told of house rivalries and not wanting to become the victim of some childish prank. Not he thought that they could be any worse than Lavi, over the years Bookman Junior had made little progress in maturing.

He sensed Kanda stand in a single smooth movement, glaring down at the students to get them to shut up, although Allen had no doubt Kanda would use much less dignified and appropriate language in front the children, he'd never learnt to filter his words no matter his company.

The entire lawn suddenly went deathly quiet, Allen was sure he even heard some squeaks coming from some of the students.

"I am Professor Kanda and I am running this Self Defence class. From what I've seen you're all fucking lazy, ill mannered brats without an ounce of fucking respect."

There were a few shocked gasps throughout the student body. Allen wasn't sure if it was the language, as he expected Kanda hadn't bothered to filter his language for the younger more impressionable ears, or the general fact he was openly insulting them.

"This course is designed to change all that. I'm not here to coddle you. I'm here to run you into the fucking ground and then a bit bloody more. If you can't hack it leave now. You turn up to the next lesson and you're in for the long run. That clear. You don't turn up and it'll be Mugen you answer to not those lame detentions or points." The metallic clink as Kanda's much loved sword was pulled out rang through the air.

"Now get fucking moving, a lap round the lake. Complain and you'll be doing another bloody one."

Allen felt a small sadistic grin slide over his lips as he watched them all scurry off. "I'll do three laps to make a point of how unfit they are." He called over his shoulder as he set off.

The grunted reply he presumed was an affirmative but he didn't really care. Wizards seemed incredibly lazy to him, relying on their magic for everything and barely lifting a finger if they could do it another way. He found it rather annoying.

Back at Headquarters he'd do everything physically and trained for extended periods of time. He'd only been at Hogwarts for a day and already he could feel his muscles ache with under use. In fact it was rather annoying and as he raced ahead, quickly overtaking and then lapping his year mates, Allen couldn't help but relish the feeling of exhilaration and release. In fact he was rather disappointed when he had to stop.

Slumping down on the floor next to his 'Master' Allen watched the others as they came in having done a third of his distance but still lagging behind. They were all panting for breath and sweating heavily. A snide part of his mind, which he was pretty sure was influenced by the Fourteenth, was laughing at them.

In the end Kanda didn't even both waiting for them all to get back, with half an hour wasted already he carried on, ignoring the protests from those whose friends were yet to make it.

"This class will concentrate on two key things before we go into anything else. The first being stamina, which we've just assessed you are crap at. My apprentice did three times the distance faster than the lot of you brats. The second will be balance which you'll be just as bad. Start by walking across that rope then standing on the ball for ten minutes. Do that and I won't kick you're lazy arses into detention. Allen, demonstrate."

The young General started having grown unaccustomed to taking orders over the years, especially from Kanda, but the logical part of his brain kicked in before he could break his cover, besides it was something that he enjoyed. The performer in Allen stepped forward, egged on by the lust his musically gifted noah had for attention. Sure he was probably supposed to give them a realistic demonstration but no one said he couldn't show off a little bit.

Memories filled with high wires and tight ropes from his rather unusual childhood danced in the front of his mind as he positioned himself. His class mates looked confused as he positioned himself ten metres or so from the actual rope, even Kanda frowned.

Grinning he launched himself straight into a series of cartwheels with a back flip up and straight onto the rope in a handstand. Shimmying half way across, still on his hands, the former clown started another set of cartwheels this time across the rope ending it with a somersault off the end and into a one handed stand one of the balls Kanda had left nearby.

He grinned at the startled gasps and smattering of applause from the audience in front of him, it almost felt like the old days when he was performing most nights with the circus. Sometimes he couldn't help but miss it, hell life would be a lot easier if he could just go back.

"That's enough, Allen."

He righted himself in one swift movement and leapt off of the ball, smirking at the irritated samurai. While the others wouldn't have good enough ears to hear it, innocence enhanced hearing clearly picked up mutterings about a baka Moyashi and showing off.

Allen just rolled his eyes and weaved his way over to the blond boy he'd spoken to the night before joining that half of the class in balancing on the ball. Watching the attempts of a few of them Allen was startled by simply how bad they were. Admittedly he'd grown up with this stuff and his body was an innocence infused weapon but still, it really couldn't be so hard.

With a sigh he went over to help the others he recognised from his house. There was a red haired boy grumbling about Slytherins never helping others but he was quickly shushed by a bushy haired girl, still Allen could see him and the black haired boy from the train glaring in his direction from the corner of his eye. Honestly, did people have no manners in this place? They weren't exactly subtle in their dislike,

"You need to centre your weight first else it just rolls." He instructed a Mediterranean looking youth at the edge of the blonds group. He looked surprised but nodded his thanks. The girl stood next to him with long black hair sent a small ghost of a smile his way and held out her hand.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Blaise Zanbini. A pleasure to meet you Allen Walker." So maybe some people _did_ have manners. He could grow to like them, nowhere near as snobby as the blond boy.

Allen gave her one of his legendary sunny smile and took her hand. "Charmed." Kissing the girls hand he drew a giggle from her and a raised eyebrow from the boy. It was Kanda's reaction that surprised him most, a slight almost jealous narrowing of the eyes. It was a thought to consider.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly with an increasingly agitated Kanda setting detentions for almost half of the class, something Allen suspected would include physical torment and Mugen. He had agreed to spend his following free with his two new associates, Allen wasn't sure if they counted as friends yet, in his houses common room, something he had yet to see.

---

Allen had to admit that it was a sight to behold. Decked up in greens, silvers, greys and black the room had a spacious and grand feeling about it. Still it was nothing compared with the cathedral Headquarter's was located in but regal none the less. He supposed it was because of the house being filled primarily of the wizarding version of nobility.

He idly watched his Head of house discus something with a small gaggle of children in hushed voices but most of his attention was on the game of Wizarding Chess in front of him. It was fascinating to watch two obviously skilled players face each other off. He would have to acquire two sets as a gift to Lavi, he was sure the Bookman would find it highly amusing.

He got so caught up he barely noticed it was time for potions until Blaise, who was taking the class with him, called him to hurry up. It was probably a good thing he had as while being fairly close to the classroom it would have taken Allen at least an hour to find it, Tim had wandered off with the maps...again.

Upon arriving Allen was pleasantly surprised. The rumour he'd heard floating round described the classroom as cold, damp, dingy and filled with a variety of bizarre objects suspended in jars. While it was a bit cold the classroom was fairly well lit and the shelves filled with books and the odd mislaid ingredient. The teacher he recognised from the train journey.

He followed Blaise in sitting besides the boy. Glancing around he recognised the blond haired boy- he really needed to remember the boy's actual name- and a girl from his house. There were four from the raven house, one from the badgers and three nervous looking lions. He'd expected more from the raven house with its title of being the most intelligent house but supposed the course looked at more practical skills than book learning. This was a fact that made him slightly nervous and send a small prayer that cooking counted as practice.

Listening to the professor's booming voice he got his equipment out glancing at the various cauldrons already prepared. He hoped it wasn't a pop quiz.

"...ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one it?"

Allen let out a sigh of irritation and looked over the one nearest them. It was clear and bubbled away like boiling water this was not in the books. He watched as the bushy haired lion girl thrust her hand up enthusiastically.

So maybe the books had mentioned Veritaserum. He was so going to fail this course. Glancing at the next one his first thought was bubbling mud, which was evidently wrong when the same girl answered Polyjuice Potion.

The next one had a shimmering surface with steam that twisted into intricate designs. This one he could smell, the sharpness of air on a crisp snowy day, the sweetness of freshly spilt blood and underlying it all the delicate scent of lotus flowers. He vaguely remembered this one from the book, something about love. Amortentia, the lotus flowers made a fair bit of sense then.

Allen ignored the praise the professor was poring over the girl, Hermione he corrected himself, and instead stared into the second from last potion with an increasing sense of dread. He didn't know how the man had gotten hold of it but he was sure it was bloody.

"Even you Miss Granger won't have encountered this one. It's not a potion but a very rare ingredient I thought you'd be interested in seeing. Can anyone take a guess?"

The liquid was a congealing black mass, glinting red in the light, and giving off a sense of foreboding. Allen suppressed a shiver as he stared at the stuff. His voice came out as little more than a whisper.

"Akuma blood."

Allen barely registered the teachers suprise and praise at him knowing it. Nor really the other potion or the rest of the lesson, only vaguely remembering the instructions to go to the hall after the lesson. He supposed he must of produced a fairly decent potion, nothing exploded at least, but he wasn't paying attention.

Akuma blood was dangerous, sharing the same properties as the poison some of them released. The same one that attacked and destroyed living cells with the only survivors being parasitic Innocent wielders. Why did a magical school have such things, surely they knew people could die from it.

It wasn't till Blaise lead him into the Great Hall that Allen started to regain his senses. He would remove it tonight on his own, not wanting to risk any of it spilling and hitting Kanda. Settling down on the bench he waited.

It wasn't long until the Hall filled with babbling teenagers, followed by the Headmaster standing and calling for silence with a surprisingly grim expression.

"Sometime last night five members of this school vanished from their dorm rooms. Should you see anything suspicious report it immediately to a teacher. As a precaution there will be extra security on the dorm rooms so those of you prone to midnight wonderings need to rethink their routines."

Allen was trying to disappear amongst the crowds flowing out of the hall when Snape stopped him and gestured towards Kanda and the Headmaster.

"Allen, we'll need to discuss your safety with you sleeping separately to the other students. If you and Professor Kanda will come to my office."

Great Allen thought. This was the last thing he needed.

---

_3,500 words! Even if some of it is a bit rough, not a bad start. _

_The next chap may take a while again. School is evil and keeps setting me lots of work. That and I haven't actually planned what's happening next. Critic is welcomed as always, feel free to be honest. _

_Finally if there's anything you'd like to see in the story just message me, or put it in a review and I'll see if it can be fit in with the general plot I have in mind. Where ever possible I'm happy to add extra things in._

_Bye, _

_Silver xxx_


	3. A bit of Fluff

_Bit shorter than the previous two but not by much. Hope you enjoy. _

Kanda wasn't in the least bit amused by the new arrangements. If it had been Kumoi he'd have drawn Mugen in a threatening manner by now. As it was the only thing stopping him was the pain in his elbow where Allen was digging his nails into flesh as a warning and the thought of them failing the mission because of something stupid he'd done.

It was still ridiculous. The Headmaster had decided that he was to now do rounds at night, interrupting with his usual training routine. He was even having to escort groups of students to and from lessons, meeting up with Allen to bring him back to their rooms. Were these pupils really so incompetent they weren't trusted to walk on their own? To make matters worse the old man questioned on his where about the night before. Could he not be subtle with his suspicion? Wizards were incompetent fools.

Stalking down the corridor to their shared rooms he smirked at the way the groups he met leapt out of his way. The squeak from the bug-eyed divinations teacher was even more satisfying. He knew he shouldn't but sometimes there was nothing better than scaring human's to improve his mood.

Slamming the door open he strode straight to the training room discarding his unnecessary clothing as he went. His patrols didn't start till the following morning so he was going to get as much exercise in as possible before then. The next few hours were filled with sweat, pants and metallic clangs.

It wasn't till he'd sunk into the warm embrace of the large sunken bath, with the splashes of another person joining him that he even remembered that Allen existed. It wasn't until skilled hands started kneading the muscles in his back that he registered what it truly meant.

It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before. Head quarters had two large shared baths so all of the Exorcists had bathed together at some point or another. He knew he should be thinking about teacher student boundaries at this point but the magic in the hands gliding over his back made such thought slip from his mind.

He groaned as the water grew cold and the two of them had to get out. Sometimes he really under appreciated the wonders of the young General. His relaxed and hormone driven mind couldn't help but wonder what other skills Allen had.

---

The following day Allen found there to be very little difference with the new security measures. Sure there were less fights in the corridors and unfinished homework was now discussed in whispers instead of the boastful shouts of the day before but overall the constant staff presence did very little to dampen the spirits of the school.

He supposed it'd get a bit more suppressed when the students didn't come back but the measures couldn't be kept in place all year so he was sure it'd be no time until everything was back to normal. Or whatever normal was in a school for magic users. Getting dropped off in charms he sat next to Daphne, apparently Blaise didn't take the subject.

He had to admit that the subject was fascinating in itself with all the possibilities that could be done with a wand. He'd picked the subjects core to the main curriculum with potions, charms, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts and ancient runes (not core but he was good at languages so why not). Charms with its small bubbly teacher certainly seemed like a good choice.

Glancing around the room he watched as the others did their review exercises, pulling out his wand he quickly followed suit. While the charms themselves weren't at all difficult the knowledge that he could make these changes a lot quicker and permanent with just his voice frustrated Allen.

He didn't know how these wizards could cope with something that could change back at any second if they didn't do the spell right. But then with a sigh he had to admit that chances were no one else would be able to do what he did. Changing the very nature of a thing seemed to be beyond wizards.

---

It only got worse. While he saw both of his new friends in transfiguration the lesson felt even more pointless than charms had. This was only made worse by the fact most of the class seemed to be having trouble turning the rock into a cushion. Even he, despite years less practice, would admit that it was challenging.

The teacher seemed to be good though. A very strict straight laced woman in her thirties who made it very clear who was in charge. Although her song had a few mischievous under current in it he was sure she kept well hidden.

It wasn't till the last few minutes when the bushy haired lion girl finally managed it perfectly that Allen allowed himself to cheat. It was a fairly easy process to alter the rocks song into that of pillow, one he had done multiple times when travelling on his own in search of potential exorcists and occasionally innocence pieces. Smiling down at the perfect pillow laying on his desk with little cartoon characters of his fellow exorcists running across it. He knew it was showing off a bit but he couldn't resist adding the little detail. The teacher seemed to like it too giving him 20 points, something that got him glares from the bushy haired girl.

---

Lunch seemed to go incredibly quickly and he was soon escorted off to his last lesson of the day, ancient runes. He had to note upon entering that it really wasn't a big class. There was no one else from his house, no badgers and only the bushy haired girl to represent the lions. Most of the class was made up of ravens, and even they only totalled four. Obviously it wasn't a popular class.

He was sat at the side waiting for the teacher when the lion girl came over and settled herself in the desk across from him.

"Hi. I'm Hermione. I saw what you did in transfigurations and wondered if you had any tips on how to improve."

Allen looked up at her. He couldn't see why she'd be asking for further help when she was already ahead in the class and he'd cheated but he guessed she didn't know that and couldn't be blamed for her ignorance. He'd just have to do what came naturally to him, after cheating at cards of course, lying.

"It's quite easy really. You just need to get the image of what you want it to turn into in your head and concentrate on that image while you recite the spell. I did this one a while ago with my Master so I just needed to remember it."

She nodded taking it all in and no doubt filling it away in her studious mind. She reminded him of Lavi when he was curious about something. He could practically see the questions whizzing about behind her eyes, all fighting to be the first one answered.

"What was it like learning from your Master. He seemed very strict during his lesson."

Now to spoil Kanda's reputation, or to not spoil it. That was the incredibly juicy question. On second thoughts he should probably keep it up, if he was sleeping anywhere near the samurai. After all he didn't want to wake up to Mugen pressed against his throat. It certainly wouldn't be the first time it'd happened, although Lavi was generally to blame for such occurrences.

"He's good when you get used to him. He just likes order and hates it when people are lazy or not putting all of their effort into something. He's tough but fair. Although watch out for Mugen," He added the last bit with a grin.

He could see her about to spout another question when the teacher walked in. Allen suppressed a grin at the pout she now wore on her lips, girls of his age group were amusing at times with their childishness, especially when seconds later they'd seem incredibly mature. Not that'd he'd say that out loud. He valued his life far too much and Lenalee seemed to have this ability to tell when they were being insulting, even if it was only in their minds.

The lesson itself was quite interesting, certainly more so than the other lessons that day. He'd read through the course material over the summer and with the exception of the more advanced grammar had basically caught up, there had only been three years worth of work and he had already grasped multiple languages from travelling with Cross. It was one useful thing the man had actually taught him, so learning one more was easy enough.

In fact as he went through the exercises the teacher put up on the board he couldn't help but think that they shared some similarities with ancient Greek. Sure the characters were very different but the way the way they were formed and order they arranged did hold some similar characteristics.

With a shrug he jotted down the translation and glanced around the room. He was the first person to finish. Hermione seemed to be almost done but was currently gnawing her quill over the last rune, he'd have told her the answer but from what he'd seen so far she'd want to find it on her own. With the exception of the badger boy who seemed to be collapsed in despair over his desk and the raven who was staring at him dreamily, the others seemed to be about half way through.

His eyes slid to those of the teacher who was watching him with a cheeky grin and one raised eyebrow. Professor Sinistra seemed fairly young, maybe her late twenties, with bouncy black locks framing humoured aqua eyes. Even her song was filled with suppressed energy and a spontaneous randomness he'd only heard in Lavi before.

For a teacher she was not what he expected but at least she would keep him on his toes as much as Kanda did. Sometimes it was good to have a bit of excitement in life, if just to keep things interesting. Following her hands as they danced across the board, chalk at the ready, he started work on the new rapidly appearing runes. He had a feeling the rest of the class would be unhappy to say the least if she kept this up.

---

Kanda sat awkwardly in the plush armchair he was currently residing in as he let the other teachers chat away around him. He'd covered the introductory class with the other two years he'd be teaching and was exhausted. He'd never thought escorting children about and teaching them, if only for a very short time, was so tiresome. He'd be glad when the mission was over.

He was so tired he barely looked up when the rather excitable woman he was pretty sure taught some type of runes landed in the unoccupied chair besides him. He could however feel the curious stare he was on the receiving end of.

"I want your apprentice."

He hadn't been expecting that and too be honest the way the woman said it made the phrase seem rather perverted. Instead he raised an enquiring eyebrow at the woman with a level stare.

"I mean I know you trained him and get pleasure out of him and all that but are you sure he wouldn't be interested in a transfer, give him a bit of spice in his life. I'd happily take him off your hands."

He could hear the muffled snorts of laughter from their colleges.

"I assure you that Allen is perfectly happy where he is."

He wasn't sure whether or not to be pleased when the sarcastic biting voice of the snakes head of house bit in, interrupting her from going any further.

"You make it sound like you want the boy for sex."

From the interesting colour the woman turned he was assured that this wasn't the case at all and her mouth was just running away with itself. In fact it probably reflected more on their minds that they'd thought it implied such things. Although he wouldn't mind a repeat of the massage from the night before, he'd never known hands as gifted as the Moyashi's

"I just meant he's brilliant. I've never had a student who is so naturally gifted at Ancient Runes. He was doing the translations I set them in half the time of most of the class was, even significantly out stripping Hermione, the current top of the year. It's most impressive."

Kanda looked around at the nods of agreement from the other teachers that took his supposed apprentice and couldn't help but feel pride that in a few months the boy, man really now, was outdoing student who'd been studying for six years. His rate of learning and development was astounding, almost on par with Lavi and his Bookman clan.

"You should have seen his transfiguration. I was getting the class to turn a rock into a pillow, and while he wasn't the fastest his work was a lot more impressive than Miss Granger's. In fact even I didn't master that spell with such attention to detail and complexity until I was well into my twenties."

It was the lion's head of house this time. A woman he had quickly found respect for with her strict business manner and lack of prejudice towards any of the houses, even her house's rival Allen's house. He was however surprised at her words, from what he'd seen she wasn't one to give words of praise out lightly and such praise towards a student she taught for one lesson was astounding.

"Accio pillow."

He vaguely remembered the spell as one for summoning, taught to students in their later years, so he wasn't overly surprised when a large pillow came zooming through the air towards them, it was almost like having the mini robot that occasionally flew around headquarters back.

He heard the gasps from a few of his fellow professor's and looked the object over. He could easily see why they were awed, surely Allen hadn't managed this all himself. The pillow was an intricate master piece.

It looked to be made of black silk. In the middle was a golden cross embroidered on, an almost identical match to the one Allen, as a General, wore on his uniform and golden tassels at each edge. The rest of the cushion was taken up by little cartoon representations of everyone Allen cared for in the Black Order. In the middle at the bottom grouped together were Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and himself. As he ran his eyes over it he even noted that there was a cartoon Link peering out from behind Miranda to keep an eye on Allen.

And there went all attempts to blend in and be seen as a normal student.

---

Meanwhile Allen was taking full advantage of the scheduled teachers gathering. While he'd briefed Kanda earlier on what he'd be doing that evening he had equally gone to great length to keep him out of the way. While Kanda's advanced healing may be able to fight Akuma blood it would be painful and take weeks of bed rest to recover while it's take him a matter of minutes.

The corridors were dark and he managed to creep along into the dungeons with relative ease, only having to avoid the odd couple who'd sneaked out for a bit of 'fun' alone. In a school this size with so many teenagers in a confined area he was surprised he didn't encounter more midnight rendezvous.

The bit of his mind that was driven by his ever present hormones couldn't help but wonder what it's be like to touch Kanda in that way. The massage he'd given the man the night before seemed to have stimulated such thoughts in his mind. Although he decided as he skirted round another couple and slipped into the potions lab those thoughts were best left for another time.

The lab was dark and he happily noted empty. His search was even fairly quick and easy, the Akuma blood was still where it had been in class, presumably to show the rare ingredient off to other classes. Activating Crown Clown he reached over the cauldron, gently lifting it from its resting place and pouring the contents into the sealable flask he'd brought. He'd almost finished when the door swung open with a noticeable creak and he jolted spilling the last few drops over his exposed hand.

He cursed himself for not locking the door as panic gripped at his mind. He had to think and quickly. Who ever it was couldn't see him, only the mask covering his face and white cloak, calling on his noah genes just enough to alter his hair style and turn his eyes golden, he turned. It was Professor Slughorn.

"What do you think you are..."

He watched in interest as the man turned white, his mouth twisting in horror. He could feel the slight burning through his body he had learnt to associate with the pentacles spreading over his skin.

"You fool."

He watched as the teacher came at him and darted past him, smiling tauntingly.

"Wait, you're going to die."

The noah in Allen insisted in giving the man a bit of a show. So he shook his head and pushed his hand, glowing slightly with the innocence embedded in it, to his chest driving the poison from his body. Then as the poor man gaped at him he sped off down the corridor.

He was sure it must have looked most impressive, especially with the wizards ignorance regarding such things. In fact he'd be surprised if there weren't rumour by the following morning, news appeared to travel quickly in this place. Tucking the Akuma blood under his arm he headed back to their living quarters and bed. Cleansing his body of poisons always took it out of him.

---

Allen was happy to say that the following morning there were numerous rumours about the white masked individual.

_I really couldn't resist adding in those fluffy moments, and the odd stray thought. As for the Runes teacher, she just appeared and ran rampant, she wasn't even meant to exist but I love her any way and she makes an interesting character to write._

_I'm off on a boat driving course next week and may or may not be participating in NaNoWriMo so I'm not sure when the next chapter will appear. But I have some brilliant twists I'll be including soon so watch out._

_Out,_

_Silver_

_xxx_


	4. Opals and Innocence

_No one told me I missed the line breaks out of the last chapter. If I do something like that again just stick it in a review or message and I'll correct it. _

Kanda scowled at everyone who went past whispering what they knew about this masked thief from the night before. While it was amazing how fast rumour passed through the school he couldn't help but be irritated. They were meant to be keeping a low profile while they were at the school, damn it. Now Allen had done something overly published that could break their cover. Stupidity and unthinking carelessness were definitely prerequisites of being promoted to a General. It was a wonder how any of them survived for so long.

He was pissed off at Allen and Allen was going to know it.

---

The weeks all seemed to blur together in flashes of lessons, homework and training with Kanda. It wasn't until the try outs for the Quidditch team that Allen really took a break from the school routine. He'd already watched the Gryffindor team hold their tryouts and had to admit that the very thought of flying on a broom intrigued him.

Just mentioning to Daphne that he'd never flown before seemed to send his two friends into a shocked silence. In fact it was enough for them to convince the silver haired boy, Malfoy, to take him out flying hence the situation he was currently in.

Sure he found it a fascinating concept but stood with a wooden stick between his knees, expecting it to carry his weight at high school hundreds of metres in the air he couldn't help but think it may have been one concept he didn't want to put into practice. To put into simple words he was fucking terrified.

He watched carefully as Malfoy demonstrated how to push off of the ground, only going a few metres off the ground. He could manage that; the fall wouldn't even break bones, hopefully. Tensing his legs and pushing upwards with them gently it took him a minute to realise he was airborne. It was like jumping really, just jumping and missing the ground.

If he was honest after all the talk he'd heard from the others about feeling so free and windblown it was a bit of a letdown. Tilting the handle upwards like he'd been talked through he rose a little higher, gaining confidence as he went, stopping thirty metres from the ground. The only time he'd been this high up and not standing on anything was when Lenalee decided to take him for a flight with her Dark Boots, those things were bloody scary.

Nudging the broom forward he started to do laps around the pitch they'd entered to practice in, slowly getting faster and faster. He could feel it more now, the wind rushing through his hair, dancing with his cloths, this really was enjoyable. It wasn't till Malfoy pulled up beside him that he even noticed the cheering from Daphne, Blaise and the others from his House.

"You want to try the different positions for Quidditch?"

Allen wasn't really sure what they all were and if he was entirely honest hadn't really been listening when they had explained the game to him but he nodded none the less caught up in the adrenaline that had started coursing though his blood.

"You'll play Chaser first, just throw it to Blaise or Daphne and try and get it past Nott into the hoops. Me and Pansy will be trying to get it off you."

He was about to ask what 'it' was when a bright red ball came flying at his head and sure enough when he glanced up the boy he now associated as Nott was hovering before three golden hoops, while the others gathered round to start. He just shrugged and sped off, taking them a bit by surprise.

Daphne seemed to catch on before the rest of them, speeding ahead while Allen zigzagged around Pansy throwing it ahead for her to catch. If the others were surprised by the distance and power of the throw they didn't voice it.

It wasn't till half an hour later when Crabbe and Goyle joined then that despite the numerous rolls and manoeuvres he'd enacted, they showed any visible surprise. It was Allens heightened senses that saved him from a rather nasty fall.

He could sense something, small travelling at him fast. It wasn't just its velocity that made him wary but it's vicious jarring song. He didn't really think. All he heard was Pansy's shriek and a few shouts as his body responded automatically to a threat.

Similar to his show from their first day he launched his body up so he balanced one handed on the centre of the broom before pushing sharply upward seconds before impact. Time seemed to go still, while the process was easier than when done on a tight rope he still felt adrenaline flood his body and mind. Moving on pure instinct he tucked into a ball and somersaulted upright again before coming into a perfect landing back on his broomstick.

It wasn't till a round of applause started up from his fellow players and the few students who'd arrived to watch that he realised quite what he'd done. He almost breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't Invocated, that would be hard to explain and was sure to raise many questions.

Instead he got escorted to the ground and serenaded with offers to join the House team. He just waved them all off with a smile and vague answers of he'd think about it before heading inside. After all the excitement he was hungry, again.

---

It wasn't until during Ancient Runes that Allen heard about the trip to the local village, Hogsmeade or something of the sort. What was it with wizards and naming things after pigs? It really was a bizarre tradition. Still he had to admit that the village sounded quite interesting, he even intended to ask Kanda if the samurai wanted to come with him on the trip.

Hermione spent the gaps between getting new translations ranting to him about the village. She kept talking about the joke shop, the sweet shop and the pub. He was sure there were other shops and planned to investigate when he got there but those three seemed to be the main ones to visit. He especially liked the sound of the sweet shop and all its delicious sugary goods. Sure he got fed very well by the school but there was never too much sugar to be had. The blood pops and sugar quills were especially interesting.

As he waved good bye to her and headed down to the common room he discovered that the Slytherins were ranting about the village as well. The notice about the date had been posted that morning, and sleeping separate to the rest of his house he'd missed it.

Everyone seemed excited about the trip, all except Malfoy who spent the time ranting about the detention he had been assigned by the Deputy Headmistress. He seemed really disappointed at missing the chance to go into town. Allen really couldn't see why it was such a big deal but then he supposed he was going so it was no big deal.

By the end of his free period he had it all entirely planned out. He would be going round with the rest of the Slytherins in the morning. Daphne and Pansy especially had decided that they wanted to take him shopping, then meeting up with Kanda at lunch in the pub and showing him round before heading back.

His good mood lasted all the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Even then it was only dimmed by the slight bloodlust that surfaced with the general way the lesson was taught along with the teacher's song. Still he mused silently that should be easily be solved with these rumoured blood pops. He was almost drooling at the very idea, damn noah and its bloodthirsty instincts.

---

It only took one look out of the doors into the grounds for Allen to know that the trip would be an entire wash out. It was sleeting and from the way there was barely any visibility the weather was going to be awful. Wrapping up in the thick woollen cloak he was suddenly glad he purchased Allen followed Blaise into the queue.

They didn't even manage to set out towards the town for another quarter of an hour. The man, who he was told in harsh whispers was Filch the caretaker, was poking everyone and their belongings with a thin stick which was supposed to detect Dark objects. Allen couldn't help but wonder what the man would do if he actually discovered anything. He didn't really seem competent enough to do anything.

Those thoughts were quickly washed away by the sludgy torrents of sleet and blustery gales that were distinctly characteristic of the northern parts of the British Isles. The walk into the village didn't get any better until brightly lit shops and pubs emerged from the gray sheets, welcoming them inside.

The first shop they came to was closed extracting devastated moans from the males in the group who'd been planning all the things they could do to the Gryffindors. It'd been the joke shop the last time they visited. In fact Allen noticed that a number of the shops were closed, luckily the sweet shop was blessedly open, even if it was extremely crowded.

The Honeydukes was as wonderful as its name sounded. He distantly heard Nott chuckling at his behaviour as the young General darted through the crowd looking over all of the wares within sight. He had to admit that they had a very impressive range; even Jerry would be taxed to match it, although he supposed they were wizards and would have the added aid of magic.

It didn't take him long to find the two items he'd especially been interested in. It was a good thing that he had Kanda's wages to call upon or he would have been in trouble, after all pocket money wasn't designed to cover ten sugar quills, fudge and thirty blood pops. It was the former that received disgusted looks and comments from those surrounding him. Still they would hopefully help him manage through DADA without the urge to gut the nearest person with a teaspoon and lap up the spilt crimson liquid.

It wasn't for another hour that he managed to escape to the Three Broomsticks to join Kanda before having a quick scout about for Innocence and the odd way ward akuma. Most students stuck to the main shops, Daphne and Pansy however seemed to have an acute awareness of where all the clothing and accessory shops were.

He was incredibly jealous of the other boys who'd slipped away earlier leaving him alone with two rampaging females who'd decided to dress him up. He daren't even protest having been in the same situation with Lenalee and Cloud, who'd felt he'd cheated them out of something by escaping. Whoever said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned wasn't kidding. He feared for his masculinity that day.

Still he felt he managed to escape with minimal damage to his person and a number of fairly nice embroidered black robes. There was even a small locket he'd found with the Black Order emblem that he'd saved form a small antique shop. It'd make a good present from someone back at Headquarters, perhaps Lenalee or Miranda.

Stepping into the Three Broomsticks, the girls trailing slightly behind giggling together in conspiracy, Allen glanced around looking for Kanda. The pub was busy. It seemed that almost everyone who'd come into the village was crammed into the same room. Spotting Kanda over by some of the other teachers he waved the girls goodbye and headed over towards the bar.

Sweeping past Hermione with a slight wave and smile, which got him scathing looks from the two boys she was with, he headed over towards Kanda. The samurai was holding a fairly one sided conversation with the small charms professor while scowling down at Madame Hooch who seemed surgically attached to his arm. He barely even acknowledged Allen's arrival as the white haired teen pulled a bar stool up next to him.

"Allen! It's been years."

He spun round and found a familiar face across the bar. From the looks she seemed to be attracting around the bar and the envious glares he was receiving from the numerous male patrons Madame Rosmerta was just as attractive as the last time he'd met her. Although he had to note that she certainly wasn't a bar maid then, instead using certain other skills that utilised her artistically formed feminine figure.

"How are you? And your sister is she here too?"

"I'm good, got a respectable job and all. Jenny's still at it. I swear the libido of the woman a brothels the only place she'd get any work done. But how's Cross? He aint be around for a while. "

Allen just chuckled at her. He could see Kanda's raised eyebrow out the corner of his eye and was sure everyone else in hearing distance was doing the same.

"The bastard finally kicked the bucket." There was a general gasp and intake at breath. "This is my new Master, Kanda."

He watched as she eyed Kanda with a critical eye he'd seen her use on customers as they'd come for certain services her previous job had involved. From the subtle sway of her hips and lick of her lips of was obvious that she liked what she saw, not that there was anything not to like in Kanda, he was gorgeous.

"Caught a nice one there."

He just raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. She couldn't possibly be implying what he thought she was, especially in such a crowded area.

"We'd best be going." Kanda cut in, just in time if the twitching of Madame Rosmerta's lips were anything to go by. Slipping out of the seat and slipping through the crowds he waved her goodbye, being heralded by her calls.

"Come back soon and bring him with you. If you don't want him, Jenny would love such a specimen." As his cheeks were dusted with a splattering of red Allen couldn't help but curse the superior hearing that Kanda shared with him. He didn't want the samurai to get the wrong impression before he made up his mind on how to act on the feelings that were becoming increasingly frequent.

---

While meeting an acquaintance of the young general was certainly insightful into the childhood he had endured under the tutorage of Cross, it wasn't something he wanted to repeat. Kanda had decided that friends of Allen outside the Order, especially ex-prostitutes were simply too brash for his likes. He was just grateful she hadn't tried to offer her services, even if the same couldn't be said for offering her sisters. While he appreciated the beauty a woman could hold it was his own gender that caught his eye.

He was for the first time since setting out that day grateful for the awful weather they were blessed with as it hid his flushed cheeks. While not as cold as he'd had to deal with on some missions the weather was decidedly chilly. Although he wished there were a few akuma about, the exercise would keep him warm. He wasn't sure if longing for screams was twisted or not. It wasn't like he was a normal human but he was sure he shouldn't be imagining them this clearly.

It took Allen darting ahead of him, glancing back with a slight frown in his direction, to realise that they weren't in fact in his head. Taking after the General he could feel his blood sing with adrenaline and anticipation at battle.

Rounding the corner he found himself drawn to a halt. A young girl, he remembered form one of his classes as Katie was floating in the air, screaming and writhing in an almost inhuman way. He'd seen many things and even noah didn't have that effect on a person. It was the thing next to her that explained it all. Lying in the grey slush of the street, looking completely harmless was an opal necklace, only the opal wasn't really opal. It was Innocence.

It took only one glance from his white haired companion for him to gently hook the girl beneath her knee, supporting her back, Allen wrapping the necklace in a scarf and tucking it away. They'd have to deal with the necklace properly later, the girl was more important and needed stabilising quickly. Innocence may be used to save humans but it was a weapon. A powerful weapon that when used by the wrong person would slice through them with viciousness normally reserved for its enemies.

They ran, the world becoming nothing but a greyish tinged blur as they headed straight towards the castle and the healer residing in the hospital wing. While all exorcists had a latent hatred of such a place and the confinement it meant they had great respect for the skill of the people working inside them.

As they charged through the doors, laying the girl on the bed with Allen trying the restrain her arms where she'd started to scratch and tear at her skin as if trying to get something off of it. Kanda was reminded of how human's reacted to his illusions and presumed it must be something similar.

A middle aged mousy woman pushed the pair of them aside, muttering a spell which bound the girl to the bed unmoving. Another muttered spell and the woman was peering into the girl's rolling terror filled eyes trying to get a response. There was none.

"Professor Kanda, what happened?"

Kanda took a minute to consider how much it was safe to tell her before deciding to just leave out the part about the opal being Innocence. It wouldn't do for the girl to die because he missed something seemingly unimportant out.

"She was suspended in the air screaming when we found her. She's been like that since. We think that this necklace caused it."

He said gesturing at the bundle Allen had just pulled out of his coat. The nurse took one look at its glinting form and strode towards the fireplace, creating emerald flames before sticking her head through. Moments latter a harassed looking Snape stepped out of the fire.

"What's happened?"

"She was cursed by that necklace. Do you know a counter?"

Snape took one look at it and swore under his breath. Drawing his wand and positioning it over the girl, Kanda watched in fascination at the intricate swirls that danced through the air and odd foreign word the man occasionally muttered. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow, as his breathing became more haggard and with one harsh spat out word the girl glowed a slight green. Her eyes closing as she fell into a coma.

Kanda glanced at Allen who looked equally intrigued. A spell that could counter the effect that Innocence sometimes had when taken up by the wrong person would be incredibly useful and would certainly save a number of lives.

---

It wasn't till late in the night, after all of those that had witnessed the scene had been questioned that anyone even thought to question the location of the necklace, what with each member of staff presuming another had had it. It took them even longer to realise that it was gone. Spirited away by a certain ghostlike exorcist.

_The gutting someone with a teaspoon seems to have evolved into my favourite threat at the moment. It even gets me wary looks from people who don't know me well. The ones who do know me back away slowly, a fairly in depth knowledge of first aid and pressure points does that. _

_Anyway, I'm back after a slight delay. NaNoWriMo just isn't happening but the boat course was fantastic. My poor friends had forgotten how much of a speed freak I was, so driving speed boats just mixed that with a passion for water. _

_Updates should be a bit quicker now as I've written a rough plan of how I want a majority of the story to go, although these evil things called mocks are coming up followed by Jan exams. _

_Out,_

_Silver_

_Xxx_

_(P.s. for anyone interested you say out when ending a message on a radio and over at the end of a conversation.)_


	5. New Discoveries and Old Friends

_I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you are a great inspiration when I'm writing this. _

_---_

The news of the attack on Katie travelled quickly through the halls of Hogwarts putting dampener on the atmosphere that only the announcements of a masked Yule ball to raise moral in the dire times they were currently a part of, Dumbledore's words, seemed to add a bit of cheer to the air.

It was designed as something to increase house unity, after all when masked you couldn't tell who anyone was. And it really couldn't come at a better time.

With the exception of Hermione who seemed increasingly close to him during their Ancient Runes classes, much to the joy of Professor Sinistra who seemed set on the two being more than friends despite any feelings they had in the matter, the hostilities between all the houses and his seemed to have multiplied exponentially.

It was especially noticeable when he visited Katie in the hospital wing. It was clear from the moment he slipped through the curtains that he was unwelcome. In fact some of those next to her bed almost cursed him, causing the nurse to rush over from where she was treating a blond girl with bandages round her head. From the general screeches of Slytherin scum coming to finish her off the knowledge of who brought her in hadn't gotten round.

They'd started moving in groups as a house, with him generally travelling with Blaise and Daphne, even occasionally Nott and Pansy. Although he did note that Malfoy and his two followers seemed to be frequently absent, he'd even missed a Quidditch match, the first time Allen had ever seen the game and already he was anticipating the next match. He'd mentioned it to the others and they'd been unconcerned so he decided to leave it.

---

"Hermione and Allen can pair together, see plenty of each other. The rest of you pair up and get on with the translation I'm handing out. I want it done for two days time. It not done and you'll be spending Saturday with me."

Allen was amazed at how terrifying the threat of a detention with her was, especially when she said it like that. He could face off the Millennium Earl, see the chained souls of the dead and deal with Kanda in one of his moods and yet the very thought of a day with the energetic slightly insane Professor and he was scared shitless. He shared a glance with Hermione and it was evident she was feeling the same way.

Grabbing his bag he headed off with her. It was the start of lunch and they'd decided to head straight to the library so they could get it done and double check it over the next few days.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Allen barely had time to react before a sharp screeching song reached his ears and an angry red blur came rushing up to him. His instincts took over as he threw whatever it was over his shoulder. It wasn't till a few seconds later that he realised it was the red haired friend of Hermione.

The boy glared up from his position on the floor rearing up with a roar and charging once more with his wand drawn.

"Ron!"

He heard Hermione shout as he dodged out the way of the spell and swept his leg outwards knocking the boy to the floor again. It wasn't till she shouted a disabling spell and the boy went rigid that he had time to realise what had happened.

He knew that house hostilities were on a high but really, attacking him for talking to her when they were partnered together on a project was a bit extreme. From the look Hermione was giving him and the black haired boy slightly behind them with his wand drawn she obviously thought so too. He was just lucky that Allen had reacted physically and that his noah and the abilities associated with it hadn't kicked in or he would be dead.

"Ronald! I don't know what you are doing but Allen is my friend. If you do anything like this again I will make your life a living hell and the canaries will seem like a simple prank. Go back to Lavender and leave us alone." She practically spat turning her burning gaze to the black haired boy. "You too Harry, I want to see neither of you for the next couple of days."

The boy seemed to want to protest but thought better of it. There was something with this picture that he was missing. He'd certainly heard nothing of this Lavender before and had thought the trio to be a tightly knit group. As he guided her away it was clear that they were far from close at that moment and that the boy had done something to greatly hurt his friend. It wasn't till a few minutes later that Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about him attacking you. He's just so prejudiced and pig headed." To Allen it sounded like she had had to apologise for the boy numerous times. "But that was amazing to watch. You were so quick, could you teach me to do that. I know you struggle at potions so we could have an exchange of knowledge. You teach me self defence and I'll tutor you in potions." That sounded more like the Hermione he had gotten to know, a constant thirst for knowledge and skills.

"You can come down to my room and we can start now if you'd like. There's a training room attached to the suite I share with Master Kanda." He'd almost slipped and called him just Kanda but caught the mistake in time. Despite the weeks of practice it was sometimes hard to remember. She just nodded eagerly, most likely wondering what type of place they slept in.

She seemed a bit disappointed to discover that it was the same as most of the rest of the castle and the only thing different was the large wooden floored room that acted as their training room. He started by getting her to warm up, a mixture of stretches and jogging, followed by stances associated with different martial arts. They were so engrossed the hours slipped by and it wasn't till Kanda came in that they broke up their session, a beaming Hermione exclaiming about how she'd beat Ron and Harry in Kanda's lesson the following day.

---

Kanda had been surprised to see the girl in their training room but couldn't complain after observing her obvious eagerness to learn that most of the brats he taught severely lacked. They seemed to think that as it was an elected course which they wouldn't get a formal qualification in that it was a doss and that they could do what they liked. He'd soon taught them otherwise with a mixture of threats, exhaustion and mental torture.

He noted as he watched his students run around the lake that she was putting more effort in than the rest of them. Going a bit faster than the others and looking a bit more out of breath. While she appeared to be a bookish type she certainly seemed determined and pushing herself in such a way would only help her improve. Perhaps when she'd left the school she could become a Finder.

The brats took a while to get all the way round the lake and some of them still looked like they were dying despite having done it weekly since the start of term. But when they were he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the little demonstration he had in store for them.

"Brats. From now on we will start going over basic self defence techniques. It will mainly be correct stances until you advance further, however for today only we will give you a display of how the techniques can be used in a practical terms."

He threw the wooden bokken they'd be using at Allen and almost grinned in anticipation. It'd been a long time since he'd sparred with Allen what with him teaching and Allen acting as a student. He would enjoy this greatly.

They both leapt back and dropped into the defensive stances they'd each adopted. He knew he had major advantage in this fight. Allen had to pretend to be a normal student that was apprenticed to him. He had to look as if he was less skilled, while hiding his superior strength and adapting to a sword which was significantly smaller and lighter than the one his arm morphed into.

They didn't have anyone saying start. To the other students it must have seemed completely random but to them it seemed natural. One moment they were both completely still and the next they were in motion. To all of those observing they seemed to be moving in blurs, only appearing as their weapons clashed and momentum brought them to a minute pause before launching another attack.

Allen was jumping about trying to dodge most of Kanda's attacks, while looking for any gaps that appeared in Kanda's defence, as unlikely and rare as they were. He had much more experience with sword fighting and landed a few blows on his white haired sparring partner. He almost laughed at the awkward way Allen let left arm swing limply, not knowing what to do with it, although he supposed he wasn't used to having that arm as an arm and not his sword.

Kanda grinned as he saw an opportunity to strike, Allen was twisting blocking a kick he'd just launched and couldn't see his sword arm. It wasn't till he'd started the sword swinging, building up momentum that he realised Allen wouldn't be able to block it. Usually the young General would activate his innocence and absorb the impact into the white cloak but the presence of the students would stop him from doing so.

He didn't have a chance to pull it back and his wide eyes must have portrayed that as Allen spun bringing his forearm up just in time to protect the back of his skull. Still the resounding crack as wood slammed into bone and bone gave way resounded through Kanda's mind.

He called an end on the sparring match. The rest of the class didn't understand what had happened and he was for once grateful for their naivety. They didn't recognise the snap as bone gives way, the steady drip as life slipped away in the form of dark crimson liquid.

He watched Allen closely as he reassured Hermione that he was fine and would get his arm checked out at the hospital wing. It was so convincing that had he not known how to read this snowy companion he wouldn't have seen the slight shadowing of pain in his eyes.

Kanda cut the lesson short that day, letting them all go way before the end of the lesson. Concern was clouding his judgement and the last thing he needed was to be distracted while idiotic overly enthusiastic teens swung wooden poled about. It wasn't concern for Allen. Honestly.

---

Allen waved off an overly concerned Hermione as he entered the hospital wing. Despite the pain from his broken arm he was almost grinning. There had been concern on Kanda's face. It might not have been a declaration of love but still, it was a start.

The ward was quite now that Katie had been moved to the magical hospital. He hoped she got better and the Innocence's influence didn't damage her permanently. He spotted the nurse towards the back with the same blond girl he'd seen before. They both smiled at him and the nurse motioned for him to sit on the bed opposite while she fed the girl potions.

She scowled at his arm when it was his turn asking how he'd gotten it. Not wanting to get his grumpy partner into trouble he said he'd injured it the class and then fallen on it later. She seemed to believe it and let his lie back and relax as it finished healing under her spell and turned back to change the girl's bandages.

As she peeled it away revealing a blooded bleeding forehead he froze. The five crosses scattered across it in a crimson crown were extremely familiar to him. He even had matching ones if he shifted into his noah form, although his were now scars rather than the freely bleeding wounds the girl bore.

While he hadn't noticed her song before it now called out to him. The underlying darkness and desire for destruction was definitely that of a noah. The blond hair and clouded blue eyes made her look like a dreamer but he could see a sharp intelligence hidden behind the facade.

She was definitely a noah, one of his family, his sister. She would be wrath, the only noah that had yet to be reincarnated after Kanda cut him down. As he looked over at the girl letting his noah shine through for a brief second he saw recognition as her eyes shone gold for a second before settling back into their cloudy blue.

They smiled at each other, a little too much tooth showing. A silent agreement made to meet that night.

---

Allen slipped out of their shared accommodation having informed Kanda he would be dealing with the akuma blood that night. He'd even brought it with him for good measure intending to dump it in the ark before he returned just in case it came in use later on. Tonight however he had much better things to do.

He'd roughly located the Ravenclaw common room on his first night there and with a little prompting from Tim with his catalogue of maps didn't have too much difficulty in finding it again. Which was probably a good thing as his new sister was already waiting just outside the entrance for him to arrive.

He'd intended to go to an empty classroom for their talk but from the look in her eyes he could tell she knew of a better place and followed. As she passed by a portrait for the third time, he watched in mild surprise as a door appeared out of thin air on the wall opposite.

Upon entering he could tell that it was perfect for the two of them. The numerous shadows and dark gothic elegance of the room was similar to the numerous stately homes the Earl owned to keep up the family's public appearance and keep them above suspicion from nosy Exorcists.

As the door closed he let his human facade fade and his noah come out as he sat next to her on a plush black velvet couch. The bandage was gone from her head now although no longer bleeding the crosses were an angry red against her ashen skin. With their shared noah characteristics and pale hair they really must have looked like brother and sister.

Making the first move Allen introduced himself as the Fourteenth and Musician. The girls golden eyes shone as she took the information in and stored it away for later before confirming his suspicions.

"I am Luna Lovegood, the noah of wrath."

She certainly didn't look like an anything of wrath but she, like Road with her childishness, could use to her advantage in hiding her true nature. People never really looked at what was underneath, wanting only to believe the pleasant lies that they saw on the surface.

The blue eyes and blond hair, paired with her obvious reputation for being a bit dotty would create the illusion that she was good through and through, not hiding a darkness and desire for destruction. Even her song gave that impression. There were low threatening tones, the darkness all his kin shared, but it was hidden under a light almost chiming tune. There was a buzzing under it all, it took him a second but he recognised that sound. It was lightning.

After what he knew of Skin and his lightning based powers they were obviously similar, they did after all contain the same memories of noah so it was to be expected despite their obvious physical differences. That would be useful in training her, although he'd have to get in contact with Tyki while Kanda wasn't around. The holidays would be the perfect opportunity for that.

They'd be going back to Order headquarters during the holidays but wouldn't be staying for all the time, returning to Hogwarts just before Christmas. Between that time they'd both be busy on missions, especially Allen having been neglecting his duties as a General since he'd started the mission. Still he had to get through Slughorn's party and the masked Yule ball that were planned just before they broke up.

Smiling as an idea hit him, he offered Luna his arm and escorted his new darling sister to her common room. At least they weren't seen. He was sure rumours of their midnight outing would have been spread if they'd been and such rumour were disturbing among family members, not that anyone else knew that.

---

Kanda was surprised to say the least at Allen's choice in partner to the potion teachers little party. He wasn't entirely sure why either of them was invited and was starting to regret having anything to do with the man to start with. Especially when hot jealously licked at his stomach when he saw the two laughing together.

He'd only seen the young General with the blond girl over the last day or so and he hadn't thought it was long enough to invite her for as a date. In fact with the slightly insane aura the girl gave off, primarily from her unusual outfit, he shouldn't have been so surprised. Allen had always gone made friends with the odd ones fairly quickly.

If he remembered correctly from his class she was in the year below. A bit slow at first but she had great stamina and good balance. A bit quiet but at least she'd been trying, even if she couldn't get anyone to volunteer to pair with her. Still he'd thought Hermione would have been his first choice, especially with the way she seemed to be hiding from the date she'd actually brought and the glares the famous boy was giving Allen for being with the blond girl.

The noise of Allen's laughter glided into his ears again and Kanda found himself clenching his fists, wanting only to draw Mugen and ward every away from his starlight haired companion.

It definitely hadn't been a good idea to attend.

---

Allen glanced over at Kanda as he felt the murderous aura snake around the man making the notes of his song becoming a torrent with angry clashes. He certainly hoped the man wouldn't do anything drastic. He was beginning to suspect Kanda's feeling for him but this was the most concrete proof that he'd gathered so far. The samurai's reaction to his entrance with Luna was enough to confirm any suspicions he might of had.

She had a wonderfully wicked humour as she explained the desperation Harry had displayed as he'd asked her to accompany her only for her to loftily say she'd already been inviting. The very image she portrayed was hilarious and was probably even better in real life. It was made even better by the darks he was receiving from said boy.

He navigated calmly round the room like a true high class gentleman, Luna playing the part of the Lady perfectly. Over the numerous times their noah had been reincarnated they'd picked up almost perfect social skills and while no one else realised it they worked the room with all of their skills.

Blaise seemed to be surprised as he saw his companion but didn't comment after all Allen must have looked surprised at his company. There alongside Daphne was Krory. It had been ages since he'd seen the vampire and the man's eyes lit up with recognition. He didn't get the chance to greet him though as a small bespectacled wizard came to pull the man away.

Allen however remained unperturbed and followed, whispering in a voice too low for anyone but Luna with her enhanced noah hearing to catch that he was an exorcist and she should take the time to observe him in case they fought later. The guilt he felt with betraying someone he thought of as a friend was quickly squashed by the desire to protect his family. Family was more precious.

Slughorn was talking to Harry and the man who seemed to be keeping strict tabs on Krory. He couldn't understand why, sure he was a vampire but he didn't drink the blood of humans and would be a good way to get rid of the akuma blood, though he supposed these wizards wouldn't be able to tell the difference. They seemed incredibly ignorant about anything that wasn't wizarding, presuming that because it is different that it is weaker. They'd have a surprise when they encountered his siblings.

The look on the wizards face as he pulled Krory into a hug, introducing Luna to the man was absolutely priceless. Especially after the way he'd been talking about the vampire as if he was some animal to be studied, something that triggered an instand dislike in Allen.

"Krory, it's been ages. How are things? Is Miranda okay? Master Kanda! Over here."

The look of confusion on everyone's faces was fantastic, even Krory looked confused although that was mostly from referring to Kanda as Master. Allen had no doubt he'd been sent to check up on them and would remember in a minute.

The man laughed at Allen's antics, nodding a greeting to Kanda while suppressing the nervous look he cast to Mugen where it hung innocently.

"We're both good, getting married later next year. Lenalee's already agreed to be the maid of honour. You'll come along, won't you? You too Kanda, we've already gotten Lavi attending so it'll be a little reunion."

Allen didn't get to answer, which was a good thing as his conscious was roaring at him not to agree to anything. His family's plans wouldn't leave the Exorcists alive by next year. Instead a sharp voice cut through.

"Sanguini, you know this boy?"

Krory blinked at the man stupidly before remembering the name he was supposed to using. Kanda, as usual deeming the vampire as incompetent answered before he had a chance to reply and screw up their cover.

"We were travelling partners for a time not long after I took up Allen's apprenticeship. It has been a while since we last met up."

Te man seemed placated but full of further questions the three of them needed to avoid unless they accidently told too much or contradicted something else they would later say, effectively breaking what was so far a convincing cover. It wasn't brilliant but Allen had a plan to distract everyone.

"I have a present for you. I'll go grab it."

Rushing out he was grateful for the minor distraction that Malfoy was creating as he opened the ark, slipping inside to retrieve the akuma blood.

"Here you go!" He merrily exclaimed brandishing the sealed jar of akuma blood before passing it over to Krory. The vampire popped it open, grinning when he realised it was akuma blood, before taking a gulp. The bespectacled man opened his mouth to ask more questions and Allen felt a spark of anger. Not much but just enough to pull his noah self to the surface for the second he needed it.

The room was crowded, numerous people milling round and eavesdropping on their conversation with obvious interest. His fringe slipped forward covering his eyes for the brief second they flashed gold, him using the nearst girls song to make her trip and nudge Krory.

He timed it perfectly, the jar jolted letting a few drops of the deadly liquid fly up. Only one drop hit anything. It was only one drop, a tiny one at that, but the moment it collided with the bespectacled wizards skin it started to corrode his body, turning it to dust.

Kanda's sword sliced through his wrist before any real damage was done, resulting in only the loss of his hand but panic still swept through the room. Allen looked suitable distressed, checking if the wizard was alright while sending a hidden smirk to Luna. Her golden eyes glistening in delight having known exactly what he'd done.

Slughorn questioned him on where the blood had come from, something he easily lied about claiming he'd got it in a market for Krory during their travels. Krory was sent away, not trusted while his minded was now indisposed. But the probing, troublesome enquires into their fake pasts were brought to a drastic halt.

As Allen escorted Luna back to her dorm room, them both sharing identical secretive smirks, he couldn't help but think that the man deserved it wishing that Kanda hadn't reacted so quickly. The minor chaos had satisfied his slightly restless noah side but it wasn't enough. With a sigh he waved her off, thoughts of the chaos he could cause at the masked Yule ball the following week fluttering through the dark corrupted corners of his mind.

---

_Hope you liked it, the ending was causing me a bit of trouble but I got there in the end. _

_You may have noticed that this was a longer chapter than any of the others I've written. The reason for that is that this story, and everything in my life, is on hiatus until February at the earliest. I have some vital exams coming up that need serious revision. _

_So I will see people again in Feb. _

_Out (for a while)_

_Silver_

_Xxx_


	6. Yule

_I'm back!_

The rumours of the party and his friendship with the vampire spread quickly but it didn't really have the effect Allen had thought. No one seemed to care that the man had been hurt; instead they were curious about him knowing Krory. He'd have preferred a bit of terror but it was only a level of respect and curiosity. Even that didn't last long. The excitement of the Yule ball was over taking everything.

He didn't really know what to dress as, it was supposed to be a masquerade ball but everyone was counting it as fancy dress. Plus he'd have to sort Kanda's outfit out as well. Blaise seemed completely uninterested but Luna was rather excited, as was Daphne although the rest of his friends seemed to think it was more of a hassle than anything else.

Luna had suggested they go as noah but he didn't want Kanda to attack them. The samurai probably would knowing his temper. Maybe he'd even get Kanda to dress as a woman. He'd wanted to do it for a while now and just the thought of it brought a blush to his cheeks. Hmmm...he'd have to arrange it.

The books landing on the desk he was sharing with Hermione brought him back to the present. Daphne and Blaise were sitting down, shooting questioning looks at him due to Hermione and Luna's presences. He smiled sweetly at them before directing the same smile at the red haired boy shooting glares in the groups direction. Typical discriminating Gryffindor, how Hermione had gotten into that house was a mystery to him. She would have been much better settled in Ravenclaw away from the trouble making boys she was currently at odds with.

Despite the different houses he found that they got on quite well, they even asked him for help in Kanda's class. When he suggested a running session in the morning to increase their fitness the five jumped at it. In exchange for that and extra help in the other things the class was made up of, he'd get help catching up with the numerous things he'd missed in the education over the years. Using his Noah powers was easier but they were too distinctive and he didn't want the Order to discover his allegiances just yet.

The time rolled on without them even realising, resulting in Allen and Hermione running to their Ancient Runes class much to the amusement of their friends who all had frees or subjects they could get away being late for. They only just got there in time, mainly for the benefit of Hermione as he would have sprinted the entire way barely breaking a sweat or simply used the ark. Sure the Order thought they could use and monitor it but in the end it was his and they were simply deluding themselves if they thought they had any control of it. Even Rhode who could open the doors couldn't control it in the same way that he could.

As they settled down the lesson began, it was fairly simple stuff again. Allen had already seen and on occasions even used that particular rune alphabet so he could let his mind wonder, barely really taking it in as Sinistra asked him a question and he answered it flawlessly earning him a few envious looks. It wasn't till she asked him to stay behind afterwards that he really started to pay attention. That smile was enough to put anyone on edge, even a battle weary Exorcist Noah who had grown up with Marian Cross. It really was quite an achievement.

By the time the bell rang, he was getting really nervous. Everyone shuffled out of the classroom, Hermione even going as far as to glance worriedly after him as the door shut with a noticeable thud.

Now about these costumes for the Yule Ball. I heard you were arranging Kanda's."

The grin stretched across her face made even him shiver.

---

Kanda felt a rather ominous chill creep down his spine as the class he was currently teaching finished off running around the lake. Someone must have been talking about him. It better not be that sister obsessive scientist or the baka usagi. Mugen had been calling out for their blood for a while how and he was very close to giving in to his Innocent's desires. In fact he would be happy to succumb to them.

He'd probably even throw a few of the brats in for free. The friends the Moyashi had acquired during his time here were okay, if only slightly better than the rest, but the rest were generally disrespectful and generally lazy. He really despaired at the physical condition of wizards with their constant dependency on their magic. Still he'd give them to the end of the week before most of them were kicked off of his course, some of them were really in for a wakeup call.

He could help but feel that it was a shame that the blond girl he was going around with, Luna her name was, wouldn't be joining a majority of his classmates. She was one of the best in the class, even if just looking at her you would never have thought of it, even fairly polite especially when compared to the Lion's house.

'Come on brats Get your arses on the ground.' He yelled at them as they approached, smirking as the ones at the back scurried to catch up and comply with his orders. 'You girl, attach me.'

The flame haired girl he'd picked out was supposedly fairly good at the curses wizards fought with, at least if the keening from Slughorn was to be believed. She seemed decidedly nervous though and extremely reluctant to do anything, obvious under the illusion that she would have been able to harm him.

'Attack me.'

His snarl seemed to jerk her out of whatever mood she'd fallen into and caused her to fire off a yellowish spell. He had no idea what it was but it didn't really matter anyway. The spell was hesitant and he easily side stepped it.

Her confidence seemed to grow as he snarled for her to do it again. The spell came faster, he still side stepped but she had the foresight to fire another soon afterwards. It was a completely unfair match but he allowed her to continue for a few minutes before calling for a stop. The class seemed stocked that not a single spell had come near him.

'Now partner up brats. You're firing stunners, going slowly then getting faster and trying to step out of the way. As shown you don't need to bother countering if it's never going to hit you. You do anything wrong and I'll feed you to the giant squid in snack sized pieces.'

He felt another smirk fall into place as they once again scuttled to obey him.

---

The following week was winding up to the end of term and the Christmas break with numerous festive decorations appearing and in a few cases attacking people. The Slytherins were of course blamed for the incident while the Hufflepuff who actually did it once again slipped under the radar cackling joyfully at the stupidity of stereotyping.

Allen quickly discovered that while his peers were generally uncaring about the incident with the akuma blood, the staffs were less forgiving. McGonagall kept shooting him suspicious disapproving looks while Slughorn outright glared at him as he walked through the doors of the potions lab. He was pretty sure he'd gotten himself permanently crossed of the man's guest list to his stupid little gatherings. It didn't help that he blew up two cauldrons that week.

In contrast Snape was the complete opposite reaction and seemed highly amused and almost gleeful giving Allen special treatment in his class over and beyond even that that the rest of his house mates received. It was obvious that even though he'd finally gotten the teaching position he'd wanted his entire career there saw still some hidden bitterness at the man that replaced him. There was a general feel of dislike when Slughorn was about and it wasn't helped by the praises the idiotic man kept singing towards the Potter boy who everyone knew Snape loathed.

The glee however didn't really help the problem he was having with the Professor's song and his noah, especially when there was a vindictiveness to the glee. From the looks he was getting in class from his friends it was obvious they all thought he was drugged up. He'd heard a few mutters about it from the Gryffindors.

He even kind of was in a sense; even if the darkness wasn't a physical thing the power surge from it as his noah side awakened certainly was addictive. In fact the only thing that he'd found to effectively bring him down from a power high was Kanda. He didn't know what it was but the samurai had a very calming presence, increasingly so as Allen spent more time with him.

Still it protected the general student body from his homicidal tendencies and seemed to make Kanda happy so no one could really complain, even if he was only just passing Defence.

---

Having told Kanda he was going off to check something out in the school, Allen headed straight towards the Room of Requirement. He'd have preferred to do her training in the ark but the piano room was far too small and it'd raise suspicion if he kicked everyone out of one of the main areas, especially with the Order still using it. Still the room had obviously felt his dissatisfaction the first time he entered provided a spectacular room, not unlike the ark.

The wooden door gave way to a large Mediterranean square, tall town houses surrounding it and a single tree, a table and two chairs located in its shade. It was the perfect place to train, even more so with the numerous instruments scattered around for him to use in his own brand of powerful attack, although most often he just produced realistic illusions.

"Shall we then?"

Luna just nodded as their skin bled into grey, the crosses materialised on their foreheads and eyes flashed to the bright glowing gold characteristic of their family. Without a thought they both launched into hand to hand combat , this was to help Luna learn to call upon her lightning in a combat situation. She'd been progressing well and with a bit more practice would be deadly, even if her actual fighting skills were a bit raw, having come mainly from her noah memories.

It wasn't until hours later with them both glistening with sweat that they finally called a stop flopping back into the shaded chairs and greedily slurping the water Allen had brought with him. It was a nice change for them to be able to use their darker sides after having them hidden almost all the time and one that was quite enjoyable.

They both enjoyed the illusionary wind that brushed past them sending leaves scattering across the squares recently burnt tiles.

"What are you and Kanda wearing to the Ball?"

Allen could see the curiosity burning in his sisters golden eyes and couldn't help but laugh as he replied "You'll just have to wait and see."

---

The great hall looked like a winter wonderland all done up for the ball. The walls, floor and even the small tables scattered around the edges of the room looked like ice, the light from the floating candles and twirling fairies glistening and dancing across the surfaces. Even the ceiling with white streamers dangling and a light flutter of snowflakes cascading to just above the colourful sea of dancers took on a winter theme.

Amongst the numerous twirling and chattering masked figures Allen pulled a rather reluctant Kanda into the room. He was pleasantly surprised with how the outfits had turned out, especially for his grumpy partner. If the glances they were both receiving from male and females alike were anything to go by then he'd certainly done well.

With a small white lie about glamours and a bit of a hum Kanda looked almost unrecognisable. His long hair was put up in an intricate but, butterfly hair clip holding it up and a collection of purple streaks framing the butterfly mask. The knee length kimono he'd picked out in a dark purple with lavender butterflies and lavender obi completed the outfit.

It had taken quite a while and a fight before he'd gotten the man to agree to wear it. Allen was still a little disappointed that he didn't entirely get his own way. The original plan was for it to go with stockings and heeled sandals but in the end a plain pair of flat purple sandals had had to do. Despite that it had definitely been worth it, he'd never really appreciated the wonder of Kanda's legs before.

As for his own outfit, the thing he gleefully noted was the cause of the samurai's blush; he had pulled out all the stops. Or at least the tailors back at Headquarters had.

Due to his distinctive visage it had taken a little more altering than he'd done with his partner. His hair had been turned black with the odd red streak. His eyes had taken on the golden colour of his family while a simple tune had covered up his curse scar, one of the few aspects of his body he could not permanently alter.

As for the outfit, he'd decided to go so that he mostly matched Kanda. His kimono however was black with gold and red dragonflies darting across it, a red obi with gold edging done up tightly to create the illusion of a waist and curves.

It was shorter than the one Kanda wore though, flashing the top of the strap attaching the stockings to his suspender belt. It was revealing enough to turn heads but not to look overly slutty, especially when paired with a tasteful pair of wooden wedges. It was a look he'd picked up from the numerous high class prostitutes he'd met during his time with Cross.

It was obvious that no one recognised them just from the fact they were being stared at without someone quacking in fear at his partner's mere presence, he'd somehow worked up quite a reputation with the wizards. They wouldn't even spot mugen, in fact if he wasn't able to hear the Innocence's hum even he wouldn't have thought the sword would fit up Kanda's kimono.

With a wink towards a nearby group of admirers, most of whom he recognised as Gryffindor's with a particular dislike to his house he yanked Kanda onto the dance floor, clearing a space for them to dance. The rather surprised looks, some particularly lustful as the two 'girls' danced together were amusing to say the least. He'd love to see their faces if they knew the truth of their identities.

It wasn't until the slow dances arranged for couples to enjoy at the start gave way to the preferred pop music of the younger generation that they retreated from the dance floor. Kanda was shooting rather worried glances at the mass of gyrating bodies as Allen pulled him outside and into the hedged maze someone had set up.

The outside was just as picturesque as the inside with its snow topped greenery and frosty ground. There were even ice sculptured benches dotted around in alcoves for couples to sit and enjoy the night. It was one of these where the pair found themselves sat, having already ensured there was no one else about out fo habit more than anything.

Leaning back against the surprisingly warm back of their bench Allen couldn't help but notice just how close they were as he gazed at the waxing moon above bringing a slight blush to his cheeks. It wasn't long till his eyes were drawn to the much more attractive sight sitting beside him.

It took him a few moments to realise he was staring, admiring the way the moonlight illuminated his colleagues features the voice in his head reasoned out. This didn't excuse the fact that he was getting closer to the man, almost gravitating towards him.

As he got even closer locking his golden eyes with sapphire orbs so dark they were almost black that he realised just how much he wanted to touch the other man. There had always been a faint longing but it had multiplied exponentially leaving him shocked with the intensity of it.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he drew closer enough that they were almost touching nose to nose and as he watched eyes cloud with strange emotions closed the distance.

The kiss was brief and gentle, more a brushing of lips than an actual kiss but it opened the flood gates of emotions that the two had been harbouring for quite some time. It didn't surprise him that Kanda jerked back a look of confusion underlain with lust and want marred across his face. The young general was certain that the samurai had never been intimate with anyone before.

He'd of course know the theory behind sex and relationships. No doubt heard the wild stories that often passed through the male bathes mostly coming from Lavi and generally entirely fabricated. But he could tell just from that one act that there was no practical knowledge. He looked forward to filling that gap in the male's education.

He leaned in again, this time putting more force and passion behind the kiss. It took a few minutes but gradually Kanda started to participate in the kiss, rather hesitantly at first, then with more confidence bringing his hands up to tangle in Allen's hair as he pulled the teen closer to him.

Shifting positions Allen was more than happy to accommodate, swinging one leg round so he was effectively straddling Kanda's lap. They pulled away momentarily to both catch their breaths. They leant forwards again lips about to touch...

_Whirl_

They almost jumped apart as Allen's cursed eye activates. A simple word slipped from Kanda's mouth.

"Fuck."

Allen couldn't agree more.

_Took a bit longer to write this than expected. Thanks to everyone that wished me luck, I think they went well but we'll see in a week's time. Hopefully I won't need resits. _

_Hope everyone had a good Christmas and is Having a Happy New Year!_

_Out,_

_Silver_

_xxx_


End file.
